


not a child

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: The Great Collection [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, JEDI AU, Star Wars AU, all the Star Wars, everyone is an alien, except Cana and Gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times did he have to be told she wasn't a child before it actually sank in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a child

**Author's Note:**

> Gratuitous use of my Star Wars nerdy knowledge. Just be warned. Finding different species for all the characters was way too much fun.

"Padawan Gryder, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times; Jedi Marvell is  _not_  a lost child. Stop bringing her here when there are other children you could be searching for." The white Cathar Master huffed at the penitent student in front of her. "Honestly, if you applied yourself to your missions the way you do to capturing Jedi Marvell, you'd've made Jedi Knight by now!"

Mest quailed as Master Carla tore into him for the eighth time that week. On the other side of the Master, Jedi Wendy Marvell stood watching him with a mildly sympathetic yet still annoyed look, her blue head-tails twitching.

Across the entryway, Jedi Knights Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss watched the scene unfold. Mira pressed one of her four hands to her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Poor Mest, he just can't believe that Wendy is actually a rank above him and the Temple's second best healer, can he?"

"Clearly not," the red-haired Hapan replied. It was aggravating for the healer's apprentice to be constantly mistaken for a lost child, no doubt, but intensely amusing for the rest of the Temple. Natsu and Gray, ( _the former a hot-headed Twi'lek like his adopted sister and the latter a cool Corellian_ ), had a running bet going with the Kashir Jedi Knight Cana Alberona. Most of the junior Knights, and even some of the Masters, were in on the bet. If Mest broke his record of trying to bring Wendy to the lost child center, over half the junior Knights would go broke.

Not being mistaken for a child was easier for the other healer's apprentice, Chelia. A Zeltron, her body was unmistakably womanly. Her skimpy clothing was strategically made to show off her pink-skinned curves. Wendy hadn't grown in height or curves since  _before_  she became a Jedi Knight. Her complaints to Master Porlyusica only made the Witch smack her with a broom and send her on a wild goose chase for a series of herbs that didn't exist.

Wendy didn't complain about her body after that.

"MEST." The Padawan in question jumped a full three feet in the air and half vanished before his body settled back into its natural state. He blanched up to his horns as his Master, the Bothan Lahar, bore down on him with righteous fury while his fur ruffled in waves.

"Uh…hello Master Lahar," Mest squeaked out. Erza and Mira were done with subtlety and were leaning against each other as they shook with laughter. Lahar was a terrifying member of the Jedi Council, but when his fur ruffled up like an angry cat, it was all the younger Jedi could do not to collapse into hysterics. Well, all except Mest. Mest was still terrified of his Master's wrath even when Lahar looked like a cat.

"Padawan Gryder, Master Carla told me that this is the 14th time you have dragged Jedi Marvell to the lost child center, despite knowing full well that she is not a lost child." Lahar crossed his arms over his chest and gave his apprentice a stern look. "I had hoped the last incident would've settled your mind on her age. Clearly I was wrong." Mest hung his head, casting a sidelong glance at the Twi'lek healer. It was hard not to mistake Wendy, who was the tiniest woman he'd ever seen, for a child when he didn't see her very often. But the way his Master put it, it did sound rather ridiculous.

"Now." Mest's head whipped back to his Master. He didn't like the sudden crafty gleam in his eyes. Through the Force, he was getting the sense that Lahar had some sort of punishment planned. "As your punishment,"

_I knew it._

"You will assist Jedi Marvell for the next two weeks. Whatever she needs, you will do. Without complaint." His purple eyes fixated on Mest. The Padawan jumped and bowed to the now smirking Wendy. His heart sank to his boots.

Given the look on the blue skinned girl's face and Jedi Strauss and Scarlet's increased laughter, it was going to be a long two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of overdid it on the Star Wars-ness. Oh well.
> 
> Mest is a Zabrak
> 
> Carla is a Cathar
> 
> Wendy is a Twi'lek
> 
> Porlyusica is a Dathomirian witch
> 
> Erza is Hapan
> 
> Mirajane is a Codru'Ji
> 
> Lahar is a Bothan
> 
> Chelia is a Zeltron


End file.
